Je n'étais qu'un soldat
by Wado21
Summary: [SÉRIE HISTORIQUE] UA. 1942, Nash, jeune soldat américain, se trouve assigné à la surveillance d'un camp japonais. Ça ne lui plaît pas spécialement, mais il n'a pas le choix. Après tout, c'est un soldat. Seulement, deux paires d'yeux finissent par le perturber. SUJETS DIFFICILES


**Bien le bonjour, mesdames et messieurs !**

**J'espère que pour certains, vous venez de passer une bonne rentrée. Cette histoire est un peu particulière. Elle est le début d'une série de one shots qui tous, se dérouleront au cours d'une période de l'histoire, que ce soit de l'Antiquité à la fin du XXe siècle. Cette série ne sera pas seulement sur le fandom Kuroko no Basket, elle le sera également beaucoup sur One Pièce, mon autre fandom de prédilection et j'en ai prévu une sur Berserk. Aucune ne se suivront, vous pourrez les lire si vous en avez en vie. Je ne les mettrai pas dans une seule et même fanfic crossover, tout simplement parce que j'ai pas envie ^^ Ne cherchez pas pourquoi, moi non plus je ne sais pas.**

**On commence donc avec celle-ci. Attention, le texte est extrêmement difficile, je prierai donc aux âmes sensibles de s'abstenir. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**—**

C'était en 1942. J'avais vingt ans. Après l'attaque du Pearl Harbor en décembre dernier, le gouvernement avait décidé d'arrêter tous les Japonais vivant aux États-Unis. Il voulait, avec l'aide de l'armée, les mettre des des camps spéciaux. Évidemment, c'était une mesure pour protéger le pays. Les Japonais pouvaient nous attaquer par surprise à n'importe quel moment. La preuve, ils ont détruit Pearl Harbor sans aucune déclaration de guerre. De plus, les jaunes vivant sur nos terres pouvaient également être des espions à la solde de leur empire.

Moi, je n'étais qu'un soldat qui servait son pays. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je rêvais de lutter pour le drapeau étoilé, la plus belle et la plus puissante nation du monde. Mon père m'avait éduqué à obéir et à respecter ma patrie, de l'adorer de toute mes forces et de mourir pour elle. Cependant, lorsque je me suis engagé, je fus assigné à la surveillance d'un de ces fameux camps, à Hayward, en Californie. J'étais déçu, mais un ordre est un ordre.

J'observais donc les hommes, les femmes et les enfants passer les portes du camp. Ils semblaient tristes et n'avaient l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. On peut les comprendre. Ils passaient devant nous, soldats. À chaque fois, nous leur demandions d'écrire leur nom sur un bout de papier attaché à une ficelle que nous leur tendions, puis de le mettre autour de leur cou. C'était dur pour eux, mais en temps de guerre, la sécurité est ce qui importe le plus, nous n'avions pas le choix.

Après que ce travail fut terminé, je dus surveiller un petit district du camp. Je vérifiais s'ils n'avaient pas d'arme, on ne sait jamais avec les étrangers, ils peuvent faire preuve d'une grande intelligence, lorsqu'il s'agit de nous cacher quelque chose. J'entendais les nourrissons pleurer, les femmes demander où se trouvaient leurs maris et même des vieilles personnes prier. Beaucoup trop de bruits pour moi, j'en avais mal à la tête, tellement c'était insupportable. Je voulais leur crier de fermer leur gueule, d'être plus silencieux, que c'était assez dur comme ça, lorsque soudain, je sentis un regard sur moi. Je me retournais pour savoir d'où venait celui-ci lorsque je tombai sur deux enfants. Deux jeunes garçons. L'un, qui semblait plus âgé, avait une mèche cachant son œil gauche et sur sa joue droite, possédait un grain de beauté. C'était pas un vilain garçon, sans que je sois attiré par les gosses, loin de là. L'autre était plus particulier. Il semblait plus jeune, mais faisait la même taille que l'aîné. Il avait un teint un peu plus mat, avait des cheveux roux, des sourcils bifides et des yeux couleur sang dont en ressortait une certaine sauvagerie. On aurait dit un petit tigre. Ils n'avaient aucune ressemblance physique, ils ne semblaient pas avoir de liens de sang. Pourtant, ils se tenaient entre eux comme deux frères. Étrange. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était leur continuation à me fixer. Que me voulaient-ils pour qu'ils me regardent avec autant d'insistance ? Ils avaient peut-être perdus leurs parents et voulaient que je les aide à les chercher. Je vins dans leur direction et leur demandai gentiment:

« Bonjour les enfants ! Vous êtes perdus ? Où sont vos parents ? »

Ils ne me répondirent pas, sûrement quelque peu intimidés. Je savais qu'il fallait mettre en valeur les gosses et ne hésiter à révéler quelques parcelles de sa vie pour qu'ils se sentent à l'aise. Aussi, je décidai de faire plus ample connaissance :

« Avez-vous des parents ? Je m'appelle Nash, et vous ? Quel âge avez-vous ? Moi, j'ai vingt ans. »

Pas de réponse. Avaient-ils peur de moi ? Je sais que je peux être effrayant quand je veux, mais je peux également faire en sorte d'un voir un visage rassurant et sympathique. Or les enfants sont si impressionnables !

Je m'empressai de les rassurer, dans l'espoir d'entendre un mot sortir de leurs petites bouches.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je veux simplement vous aider. Alors, dîtesmoi, vous êtes perdus ? Vous ne savez pas où se trouvent vos parents et votre baraque ? Je peux vous aider à les trouver. »

Mais leurs lèvres restaient scellées.

« Si vous ne me dîtes rien, je ne peux pas vous aider ! »

Aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches. Je fus prit d'un doute.

« Vous parlez anglais ? »

Ils hochèrent de la tête. Enfin, une réaction ! Je pensais qu'ils ne parlaient que japonais !

« Si vous savez parler anglais, pourquoi ne me répondez-vous pas ? »

Ils ne bougeaient pas, ils ne parlaient pas, ils ne faisaient que me regarder fixement. Ils avaient un étrange regard. Je voyais de la tristesse dans leurs yeux, mais avec une petite lueur d'espoir, innocente, comme si le Bien était encore présent et qu'il allait finir par le remporter, que tous les problèmes allaient finir par s'évaporer. Mais cette lueur était doublé d'une autre d'incompréhension, ne sachant ce qui se passait, perdus. Un regard d'enfant, en somme.

« Vous êtes tristes pour ça ? Dis-je en désignant le reste du camp. Nous sommes en guerre, les enfants, nous faisons ça pour vous protéger. »

Ils me regardaient, c'était insupportable, mais j'essayais de contenir la colère qui commençait à naître en moi.

« Pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ? Vous êtes muets ? »

Cette fois, ils hochèrent négativement de la tête. Mais qu'ont ces gamins ?

« Alors, pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ? »

La colère progressait de plus en plus en moi. J'avais cette horrible impression qu'ils se foutaient de ma gueule. Je commençais à avoir du mal à la gérer.

« Hé ! Je vous parle ! Pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ?! »

Mais ils continuaient à rester d'un calme olympien, tandis que je devenais enragé par leur insupportable silence.

Je respirai un bon coup. Ces mioches ne méritaient pas que je m'emporte pour eux. Comme je me le disais, ils se foutaient de ma gueule.

« Bon. Puisque vous ne voulez rien me dire, je m'en vais. »

Sur ces mots, je m'exécutai. Je me détournais d'eux et repris ma surveillance. Stupides gamins. À cause d'eux, j'ai été déconcentré et j'ai quitté mon point de garde. C'était bien la peine de nous ordonner d'être bienveillants auprès de ces brutes. Mais pourquoi ne disaient-ils rien ? J'essayais juste d'être gentil avec eux, moi ! Peut-être parce que ce sont des Japonais, et tout le monde sait que les Japonais sont des sauvages, qu'ils n'ont aucune manière.

J'essayai d'oublier ces petits impolis et m'efforçai à faire correctement mon travail. Cependant, je sentis à nouveau leur regard sur moi. Bordel, pourquoi me regardaient-ils ? Je n'étais qu'un simple soldat qui obéissait aux ordres. Je me retournais. Ces sales gamins étaient au même endroit, à continuer de m'observer. Je les rejoignis et leur criai :

« Arrêtez de me regarder, bordel ! »

Puis, je tournai les talons et rejoignis mon poste. Mais ils continuaient à me regarder. Ils risquaient de me rendre fou, je devais les arrêter.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ? »

Mais encore une fois, ma seule réponse fut le silence.

« Je vous ai demandé pourquoi vous me regardez. » Dis-je en haussant le ton.

Rien n'y fit. Toujours ce putain de silence.

« Répondez-moi, imbéciles ! »

Le regard du garçon aux cheveux rouges me fixa de son regard de braise. Ses yeux, à la fois si humain et si animal, je n'avais jamais vu ça, c'était si déconcertant. J'en fus troublé du plus profond de mon âme. J'essayai de reprendre contenance et tentai de prendre une voix plus douce.

« Écoutez. Tout ce qui se passe, c'est pour vous qu'on le fait. Nous sommes en guerre, nous voulons vous protéger. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé de vous mettre ici, mais ma hiérarchie, vous comprenez ? Si c'est le cas, arrêtez de me regarder. »

Mais ils ne m'obéirent pas. Je plongeai à nouveau mon regard dans les leurs. Il me semblait qu'ils avaient changé. Avant, je voyais de l'incompréhension, maintenant c'était du jugement. Ils me jugeaient. Ces petits cons me jugeaient moi, un soldat blanc ! Comment osiez-vous, stupides japs* ? C'était de votre faute si nous étions en guerre, si nous avions perdu nos navires à Pearl Harbor à cause de vos putains de _kamikaze _! Vous ne pouviez pas me juger ! Vous n'aviez aucun droit de me faire un procès pour tout ce qui est arrivé ! Tout ça, c'était de votre putain de faute, bande de merdeux ! C'étaient nous, les Blancs, qui vous jugeons ! Seuls nous pouvions vous envoyer devant la Justice ! Vous avez été condamné et envoyé ici, car vous êtes tous coupables du péché d'être né japs ! Vous nous aviez attaqué sans déclaration de guerre, bande de lâches, et maintenant, vous en payiez les conséquences ! Notre réaction était normale, contrairement à vos agissements ! On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à des êtres sournois tels que vous ! Vous ne pouviez pas me juger !

« Cessez ce regard, putains de japs ! Je vais vous apprendre comment vous devez me regarder, moi, un homme blanc ! »

Je levai la main pour les gifler. Ils méritaient que ça, de toute façon, ces sales gosses. Puis, les jaunes, c'est comme les nègres et les clebs, il faut les battre pour qu'ils comprennent. Seulement, une voix m'arrêta.

« Gold ! Bordel de merde, que faîtes-vous ?! »

C'était le sergent Bradley. Je stoppai mon mouvement et me mis au garde à vous.

« - Chef ! Ces enfants étaient irrespectueux et j'ai voulu leur inculquer les bonnes manières, chef.

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, Gold ? Vous voulez les frapper devant tous ces témoins ? Vous voulez que toutes ces personnes disent, à la fin de la guerre, que l'Armée américaine les maltraitaient ? Nous devons préserver notre image, n'oubliez jamais ça, Gold !

-Oui, chef.

-Faîtes attention, Gold. Regardez cette photographe. »

Il pointa du menton une femme qui prenait une photo d'une vieille japonaise à notre droite.

« -Pardonnez mon insolence, chef, mais qui c'est, cette nana ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

-C'est Dorothea Lange, la photographe dépêchée par le gouvernement pour montrer au peuple américain que nous traitons bien leurs homologues bridés, me dit-il en jetant un regard appuyé. »

La bonne femme avait finit de mitrailler la mémé et se mit à chercher un autre de ces nains à immortaliser avec sa saloperie de boîtier.

« -Elle pourrait vous prendre en photo à votre insu, me chuchota mon supérieur. Je ne veux aucun scandale, vous m'avez compris, Gold ?

-Oui, chef. »

Je lui fis un magnifique salut militaire pour lui assurer ma bonne foi. Satisfait, il me rendit mon salut et partit.

J'enrageais. Je venais d'être humilié devant tous ces singes. Tout ça, c'était de votre faute, sales petites merdes ! Je ne pouvais pas vous apprendre la discipline seulement pour préserver l'image de l'Armée, c'était d'un ridicule ! Je comprenais mieux, maintenant, d'où venait ce fameux laxisme de notre pays, dont jouissaient de manière éhontée les nègres et les japs ! Ces animaux finiront par diriger notre pays et élire un président négro, si nous les laissons continuer ainsi !

Je me retournai vers la source de tous mes malheurs et les menaçai :

« Vous avez de la chance pour cette fois-là, sales mioches. Mais je n'hésiterai pas à vous corriger si vous continuez à me regarder, est-ce clair ? »

Comme toute réponse, ils me regardèrent avec surprise. Ils se foutaient vraiment de moi, ces sales petits cons ! Je vais les étrangler, ces putains de macaques inférieurs ! Ils me provoquaient, ces enflures, ils se moquaient délibérément de moi, ils voulaient me détruire, je le savais, je le pressentais !

Vert de rage, je hurlai :

« PUTAINS DE GOSSES ! SALES PETITS CONS ! ENFOIRÉS DE MACAQUES ! BANDES DE SAUVAGES ! J'VAIS VOUS TUER, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ, SÂLES BÂTARDS ?! J'VAIS VOUS TUER ! »

Mais ils restaient là, devant moi, d'un air calme, me regardant paisiblement, tout en gardant leur lueur étrange au fond de leurs iris, comme si toute ces insultes ne les atteignaient guère. Moi, je continuai à vociférer, ignorant le reste du monde.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez, salauds ?! Vous voulez m'rendre dingue, c'est ça ?! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, putain de bordel de merde ?! Quitter le camp ?! Mais ça, j'peux pas, crétins ! Chuis un soldat, moi, j'dois obéir aux ordres ! »

Ils me regardaient de leurs petits yeux, l'un gris, l'autre rouges. Horribles couleurs, à péter un câble. Il n'y avait aucune trace de haine dans le regard, mais ils savaient bien que ce camp ne servait aucunement à les protéger, il servait juste notre haine pour le peuple japonais. Pourtant, ils ne me fixaient qu'avec une leur bonne et miséricordieuse, sans colère et sans mépris. C'était ça, qui me rendait fou. Ce que nous faisons était mal, nous le savions parfaitement, mais notre haine injustifiée contre les hommes de couleur était bien trop forte. Pearl Harbor était juste un prétexte pour laisser libre-court à notre racisme.

« S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de me regarder ! Je m'agenouille devant vous, si vous voulez, mais par pitié, arrêtez ! »

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusque là, mais je pleurais et comme je le leur avais dit, je m'étais agenouillé. Je ne me comprenais, ce que je faisais était illogique, loin de ma personnalité, mais j'étais plongé dans une sorte d'été de transe.

« S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! Ayez pitié ! Arrêtez ça ! »

J'embrassai leurs petits pieds que je trempais en même temps de mes larmes. Je ne pouvais plus supporter leur regard sans haine. Je voulais qu'ils me haïssent pour que je ne fasse pas une connerie. Je savais que s'ils continuais à me fixer comme ça, j'allais craquer.

« Pitié ! Je vous en supplie ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne peux plus le supporter ! »

J'étais devenu l'enfant. Je pleurais comme un bébé et eux, étaient les adultes qui attendaient que leur petit se calme.

« Détestez-moi ! Haïssez-moi ! Je vous en prie ! Par pitié ! »

Mais ils restaient de marbre, insensibles à mes supplications. Je voulais m'abstraire de leur regard, en vain. Leurs yeux me poussaient à désobéir à mon devoir de soldat. Or, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Tout, mais pas ça. C'était le pire déshonneur pour moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de flancher. Ma loyauté envers l'Armée était tout ce qui me restait un cet instant.

Je me relevais, m'essuyai rapidement les yeux et me saisis de leurs petites mains.

« Venez avec moi. »

Je les menai derrière une baraque où personne ne pouvait nous voir. Là, je les poussai conte le muret pris mon fusil qui se trouvait dans mon dos. Je tirai deux fois. Un tir pour l'aîné à la mèche, un autre pour le jeune garçon-tigre. Je quittai ce lieu, laissant sur place les deux cadavres. Je me sentai beaucoup mieux, je n'avais plus à supporter leur putain de regard. Ne me jugez pas, je n'étais qu'un soldat qui obéissait aux ordres et voulait protéger son pays. En chemin, je passai devant le drapeau étoilé, la fierté de la nation.

Je le saluai.

**—**

*Japs : Insulte raciste pour désigner les Japonais aux États-Unis

**Bon, je vous avais prévenu qu'elle était dure ! Le contexte historique est bien réel. Les Américains ont enfermé les Japonais vivant sur leur sol, prétextant qu'ils pouvaient être des espions à la solde de l'ennemi. **

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, si le concept de fanfiction historique vous plaît. **

**À bientôt !**


End file.
